


How to make Grayson Stop Talking

by BadBlond099



Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Size Kink, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: "Look, this isn't going to work the way you think it is. That's not going in me. That’s not going to FIT in me.""I don't think you're in any position to make demands," Jason said just before taking hold of the blanket and ripping it off the bed, exposing Dick completely. "You're a bit of a stud yourself, you know. Maybe not on my level, but you don't have any reason to be jealous.""Jealous? No. Worried?""I'd love to tell you I'll be gentle with you, but you already know that's not going to happen."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583449
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	How to make Grayson Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! NGL, Jay/Dick is kinda my fav ship. I know it's not for everybody, but hey, if you're reading this now, chances are SOMETHING piqued your curiosity.
> 
> Anywho, every now and then I take a stab at writing something for them. It's a challenge not to include it in my ongoing works (not for lack of trying, I swear) as it's not supposed to be a factor in those...so as an alternative, I'll just make a little collection as they come along!
> 
> Added bonus: Bloopers available at the end! Because there are some parts of my writing that even I realize were a little ridiculous.

Dick ducked into the closest alleyway he could find, feeling particularly stupid. It was nothing he couldn't recover from. Hell, he wouldn't even let this keep him down for a whole day. He knew that. But allowing it to happen at all was some kind of stupid. Bruce would be ashamed. Tim would spell out everything he did wrong. Damian would never let him live it down.

And Jason . . . He shuddered at the thought (which aggravated his injury).

He could still hear his pursuers. Nothing more than your typical Gotham night; a few freaky, drugged up slaves to Dollmaker. Maybe this was karma for faking his death. He'd figured the combined hatred of all his fellow Robins had been the karma . . . Or the punch to the jaw that Jason had dealt him. But this made sense. Gotham was always a mess. He let his ego get the better of him and Gotham took advantage of that.

BANG! BANG!

Dick winced when he heard the nearby gunshots. A shriek from one of his pursuers only made him nervous. Thus, Gotham took its own villains as victim again. What a mess. What a fucking mess.

"Ha! That's what you get when you mess with— Jesus!"

Before Dick could think to protect himself, he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Fuck! That you Di— Nightwing? You can't sneak up on a guy like that! I almost made an honest man out of your death-faking ass!"

Gun in the face, bad mouthing acquaintance . . . It really wasn't Dick's night.

"What, no witty comebacks? Maybe you're an impostor! Let's see . . . Way too tall to be the bird brat . . ."

"Leave me . . . alone." He thought he was fine, but upon speaking the pain shot through him like he had been shot, not stabbed. He pressed his hand hard against his ribs and clenched his teeth. "Fuck."

Jason—apparently not wearing his iconic helmet these days—was much easier to read. Even with his mouth covered, his eyes betrayed his shock. Dick swore that he'd kick the secret-red-head's ass if he showed pity. And yet those piercing, blue-green eyes remained unshaken.

"Seriously? Back on the beat for so long and you can't even handle the trash?"

Dick wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Jason was so cold. The badass mo-fo was who he needed. Not the dark and brooding sort-of-father-figure that Bruce or Alfred would no doubt show the moment he stepped foot in the mansion to get fixed up.

"One second. I've got unfinished business apparently. Do me a favor and don't tell Bruce."

That last note made Dick's heart stop. He reached out, trying to stop his once-successor, but when Jason's mind was set, there was little to be done. He stepped just out of Dick's reach and pulled the crowbar off his back.

"Jay!" Dick winced in pain but forced himself to step out into the street light. "Jay, they're not in their right minds!" His pleas were falling on deaf ears. He could do nothing but watch as Jason took out some dark frustrations on the couple of Dollmaker puppets. It was all Dick could do to hobble over and throw his body against Jason to stop him.

Out of instinct Jason caught him and dropped the bloody crowbar. "They're not worth your sympathy," he noted. "They were drug dealers. Sold to kids. I was tracking them before Dollmaker got his mitts on them. Six kids died from overdoses. Nobody's going to miss these two."

"And what does killing them make you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You really are the Golden Boy, aren't you?" One swift punch to the gut and Dick was out cold.

*****

Dick opened his eyes and smelled the air around him. Warm food; a familiar aroma of home with Alfred and Bruce and Damian . . . Though something seemed off. Usually he could peg what the food was. Had Alfred tried a new recipe?

Still, though he couldn't feel his wound, he knew that this meant he would have to face a scolding from both Bruce and Alfred (and a few pot-shots from Damian if the little shit could help it). He wasn't looking forward to any of that, so he closed his eyes again and groaned.

Then he heard the sound of slurping from an empty cup.

Not Alfred's culinary standards by far.

Dick's eyes shot open and he sat up only to groan louder when he felt the wound anew. It wasn't bad, just sore now. Apparently, it had been treated. That much wasn't just in his head.

"Oh, so you're not dead? I'll have to call everyone and let them know it was another false alarm. The Boy Wonder is just unkillable!" Jason slurped at his mostly empty soft drink again, grating on Dick's nerves.

"Where are we?"

Jason shrugged. "The Nest? Art called it that once. You can think of it as my own personal Batcave. and who'd have thunk you'd sneak into mine too? Bruce is gonna be jelly!" The sarcastic tone only pissed Dick off even more.

"No offense to you, but anything named by Arsenal is usually a dump." Two could play at this game.

. . . Or so Dick thought.

Out of nowhere, a plastic cup full of ice and watered-down root beer collided with Dick's forehead, spilling on impact in a cold bomb against his chest. "Fuck! What the hell is your problem?"

"Talk about Roy again and it won't be a cup," Jason threatened. "Besides, 'Art' is Artemis. The Outlaws . . . The Heroes for Hire disbanded a while back; right around the time of your Titans’ resurgence. What, feeling nostalgic for a team that never worked in the first place?"

Why? Of all people, why did Dick have to be stuck with the Robin-Reject? The asshole who couldn't keep a team to save his undead life?

"No one cares which red head you've worked with last. Obviously even Roy thought you were a lost cause. And when a lost cause thinks YOU'RE the lost cause, well—"

Before he could finish his thought, Jason was on top of him, completely ignorant of the compromising position that it forced Dick into and pressed a pocket knife to his Adam's apple.

"Roy needed help. He saw his flaws and left the Titans to get that help. But obviously you fucking heroes can't understand even that much because your goddamned hero rehab center got him killed!" Those green-blue eyes, again, seemed like they would turn red with rage.

What Jason didn't know was that Dick hadn't heard the news. "Jay, I didn't know."

Jason lowered the knife but didn't move off the bed. "Seriously? You didn't hear about Roy and Wally?"

Dick felt like he'd been punched in the jaw all over again. "Wally too?" So quickly after the Titans parted ways. "No, I would have never used Roy against you like that if I'd known. I'm sorry."

Jason scoffed. "It's not like I use your teammates against you. Bruce and Shit-bird being the only exceptions to the rule, but that's a family right." He finally got off the bed and walked back over to his impressive surveillance system only to pick up a fast food burger and chow down.

"So, Artemis, huh? Didn't even know she was in the US."

"Don't act like we're friends," Jason mumbled with his mouth full. "You don't give a shit about what I've been up to."

The live feed of him executing the Penguin came to mind. "I do, asshole. You're practically my--"

"Your what? We all know Bruce thinks of you like a brother. The rest of us are just his mistreated children. And I'm the red-headed stepchild in every sense. You and I are nothing, Grayson."

Dick bit his lip. "I don't think we're NOTHING."

"What, you looking to make amends with the Reject-Robin?" Dick winced, ashamed that he even thought of Jason that way. "Don't waste your breath. You should be resting anyways. Bizarro’s serum only works so well."

It was coming back to Dick now. The circus. Jason, Artemis, and that big lug Bizarro. Why weren’t they there now? What had Jason been through in the time since they’d seen each other last?

And at that Dick let his head fall back and hit the pillow. He didn't even care that the bed was now uncomfortably wet. He'd been a jerk. How could he expect anything less from Jason? "Look. Facing the facts, I have to accept that you fixed me up. So, judgments aside, thanks. Okay?"

Jason crumpled up his greasy burger wrapper and threw it so that is just perfectly bounced, once again, off Dick's forehead. "I'm not a trashcan, asshole."

"Give it up, Golden Boy. Between you, Bruce and, well, everyone else claiming a Bat association; you're nothing BUT judgment. And so what if I'm the one constantly being judged? I can handle it."

"Like you handled Cobblepot?" It felt like a low blow, but Dick was genuinely concerned about what had been going through Jason's head when that happened. "What were you thinking? You know Bruce would never let you do something like that. And you broadcast it? It's like you were TRYING to piss him off!"

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his seat. "No one's more disappointed with me than me. I mean, with him and the Joker I'm at 0 and 2 for killing criminals that'd actually leave a lasting impact on this city."

"Really? So the answer to the problem is to just kill everyone? Two-Face, Scarecrow, Harley, Black Mask, Falcone, Bane, Copperhead, Electrocutioner, Riddler, Dollmaker--"

"Dude, can you hear yourself? Every one of them has killed far too many people to be allowed to keep walking in and out of Arkham. Most states HAVE the death penalty. What's our excuse? Oh, Killer Croc is nice to kids but slaughters and cannibalizes most people who get in his way? I can appreciate the kid thing, not gonna lie . . . And actually, he was helping Roy through some things . . . So, he's a low priority. Bad example."

"Everyone has examples of why they don't deserve to be killed."

"Tel you what. Once I've offed every psycho killer you and Bats have been fighting for the last twenty years, you're more than welcome to even out your figurative scales by putting one in my head."

Dick sat back up. "That's not fair."

Jason scoffed. "Seriously? Fine, then make Kane do it. Or the Shit-Bird . . . Actually, not him. I don't want to give that brat the satisfaction. I think Super-Babe still hates my guts. Have her rage puke on me or something and call it good."

"Would you shut up?"

"Then I'll be able to chill with Roy in hell. We'll fuck around like the old days. Keep killing the baddies over and over again."

"Jay."

"I'd be satisfied knowing I actually DID something with my second life. That I had an impact."

"Shut the fuck up, Jay! Just shut up for two goddamned seconds!"

Jason cocked his head expectantly. His icy smile faded but those dangerous eyes bore into Dick, warning him that whatever he was about to say had better be important.

"Look, I get it. You're been through hell already. So you remind me every time I see you. But I don't want to hear you spout on about dying again. Batman lost a Robin that day, but I lost . . . I mean, I lost . . . you." Dick couldn't believe he was admitting to this. "I lost that boy who looked up to me. Who did everything in his power to win Bruce's approval, but who saw me for me. When you came back . . . It almost hurt more than losing you. Something changed in you and suddenly I couldn't reach you. Then you changed again. You made an effort. You made, well, friends. Maybe you still have some bad habits, but I believe in you again. I believe that the Jason I knew was--"

Jason was out of his swiveling chair and crawling back on top of Dick.

"Jay? The hell are you--"

Jason still had his fingerless gloves on as he pressed one hand over Dick’s mouth.

"I'm not your little brother. I never was. And if my death affected you like you claim, you would never have let me believe you were dead." It took Jason forcing a knee between Dick's legs for him to notice that he wasn't wearing anything under that blanket. He shifted under Jason's weight, but that didn't seem to help anything. "So here's the deal. You obviously have more of a death wish than I do, right? Why not make an honest Robin out of you? I'll just shove my knife between your ribs and watch you suffer without helping you out."

Dick moved to shove Jason off only to feel the blade actually pressed to the sore spot at his ribs. Jason just smiled darkly. "What? You scared? You're always jabbing at my sore spots. Now the tables are turned." He took his hand off Dick's mouth and leaned closer, pressing the blade hard enough to pierce through the blanket and press against his skin. "Your move, Golden Boy. Talk your way out of this one."

Dick acted fast, leaning forward into the blade. Feeling it break skin, Jason was finally shaken. Tough as he was, Dick called his bluff. He knew that the delinquent just wanted attention. That was always his plight. Vying for Bruce's attention, Alfred's attention, Tim's attention, Dick's . . . He kept trying to reach out. Trying to be the person people wanted him to be. When that failed he'd lash out. It wasn't hard to notice. Something always went wrong. He upset someone. He lost someone. And in the end the self-destructive path was his way of burning bridges. Dick needed to prove that their bond was stronger than that. He needed Jason to know that he wasn't about to be scared off.

So he leaned into the knife and kissed Jason on the lips. He expected Jason to be surprised and even disgusted, but it would be okay. As long as he got through to him.

Of course, he wasn't expecting Jason to reciprocate it.

Jason pulled the knife away and cast it aside. He pressed a hand over Dick's now reopened wound and leaned forward, forcing Dick to lay back. Once his head hit the pillow Jason's tongue pried Dick's lips apart and his mouth was filled with the taste of . . .

Dick gently pushed Jason's shoulders to separate them and laughed in spite of the pain. "You taste like fast food."

Jason smiled. "You're in no position to complain."

"Fair, but as nice as this suddenly is, I think the mood's a little ruined by my open wound."

Jason sighed and moved Dick's hand to replace his own, putting pressure on the spot. "One little cut and the princess can't sleep." He went over to a cabinet and took out some blue concoction.

"Uhh, is that organic?"

Jason shrugged. "Hell if I know. One day Biz couldn't string a sentence together, then the next he was solving particle physics or something and curing cancer. Not really—I think—but he did make this handy little thing to treat Art and me when we bit off a little more than we could chew. Accelerates healing and instantly patches up the body. It's a real life-saver." He dabbed a cloth into the concoction before putting it away and heading back over to Dick. "Look . . . I wasn't REALLY going to stab you."

"I know."

"You're the idiot who leaned into it."

"I know."

Jason moved Dick's hand more gently than Dick thought he was capable of being. "What kind of response to a death threat is to make out with your opponent, though? Those are some bad instincts." The cloth felt cool against Dick's skin. It doubled as an applicator and a means of cleaning off the blood that had accumulated. When Jason was done it was like the knife had never broken skin.

"My bad instincts are telling me to try it again."

Jason smiled and shook his head. "You're not ready for this."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What, because I'm hurt? Try me."

Jason leaned in dangerously close and whispered, "Because I might be tempted to hurt you more."

Dick swallowed a lump in his throat. "You've caught me at a disadvantage. I mean, you already got to undress me."

"Yeah well, let me give you a show then." Jason stole another kiss, biting Dick's lip hard enough to draw blood. Dick didn't even wince, though, and only licked the blood when Jason pulled away. "Don't think I'll let you take everything that quietly."

"Whatever, Jay-Bird."

Jason got off the bed and started throwing his clothes carelessly on the floor. Dick propped himself up with his elbows and sighed. Alfred would be ashamed of them, making such a mess.

He stopped paying attention to the floor when a pair of boxers landed over his face. "Dude!"

Jason just laughed as Dick scrambled to throw the boxers back at him. Before he could, his breath caught. For the first time, it really hit him just how different they were.

Dick was an acrobat. Everything he did required him to be limber, flexible, and disciplined. He was always proud of his lean physique and he knew that he could turn a few heads. But Jason was no acrobat. Everything he learned in order to be a hero was learned through trial and error. Keeping up with Batman was a challenge that he had to face every time they'd gone out. And since becoming the Red Hood, he ignored training and relied more on conditioned instincts and the agility that he fought on a daily basis to achieve in order to overpower his enemies rather than dance around them. His shoulders were broader. His abdomen a bit thicker. His legs more sculpted. Nothing was less than at its best, which was no easy feat considering what Dick knew couldn't have been a healthy diet.

Then there were the scars.

Dick was a hero. His body had been beaten more times than he cared to count anymore. He had scars that could rival Batman's, which told the story of his crime fighting career. But he also had Bruce's resources. His body had seen all kinds of medical care throughout the years. Physical therapy with the excuse that he'd fallen down the stairs about a hundred times.

Jason was a vigilante. His scars, just as numerous, told a different story. Puckering in places where the wounds were deepest. And even worse, he had scars that he must have burned shut to stop the bleeding, fresh bruises that made it look like he'd fought hand-to-hand with Bane, and the recent cuts that hadn't been treated with Bizarro’s concoction. Everything looked like it still hurt. Hell, some parts of his body looked a little out of place; his hip tweaked, a few ribs pushed up . . .

"What? Too much man for you?"

Dick snapped out of his reverie and scoffed. "Yeah right." His eyes finally fell on Jason's manhood and he regretted his next words. "Fuuuuuck me."

"I plan to."

Oh yeah. Their bodies really WERE different.

"You're kidding, right? That's too . . . Fuck, Jay. How?"

"Kori worked her alien magic and gave me a little bonus for showing her a good time. She was particularly happy because the other Robin simply didn't satisfy her."

"K-Kori? Wait, she can do that?"

Jason had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. "I'm fucking with you! Jeez! Besides, Kori and I weren't serious. I was a warm body and she was, well, like fucking an actual ray of sunshine, to be honest. But she and Roy were better for each other than I was for either of them."

"Look, this isn't going to work the way you think it is. That's not going in me. That’s not going to FIT in me."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands," Jason said just before taking hold of the blanket and ripping it off the bed, exposing Dick completely. "You're a bit of a stud yourself, you know. Maybe not on my level, but you don't have any reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? No. Worried?"

"I'd love to tell you I'll be gentle with you, but you already know that's not going to happen." Jason crept onto the bottom edge of the bed and took hold of Dick's member. Dick’s legs tensed, trying reflexively to push him off. "Little sensitive, huh? You're making this too easy for me." Jason leaned down and kissed the very tip. Just the smallest action and he could feel it stiffening in his hand. "Damn this is just too amazing."

"Could you stop talking to it?"

Jason smirked. "Sorry Little Dick. Big Dick is feeling a little left out."

"Let's not call me that."

"Wasn't talking about you." Jason kissed the side of Dick's member, then just beneath his naval. He continued to trail up, stopping only to laugh and note, "You're a little sticky."

"Whose fault do you think that— ahh okay. Is that really necessary?" Jason licked the tender flesh at Dick's recent wound. "Geez. I half expect you to take a bite out of me or— Nnnnot cool!" Jason had moved on and was playfully rolling Dick's left nipple between his teeth. "Look, this is all nice but there's still the physical aspect to consider and I don't think there's any way that—"

Jason finally reached Dick's neck and bit down harder while collecting both of their members in his calloused hand, giving them a firm squeeze. Dick lost his voice altogether.

"Can't believe I finally got you to shut up."

Dick moved like he was attempting to get another quip in, but Jason covered his mouth with his own and started to pump his hand. Dick's legs tensed, but they no longer fought against Jason and now simply seemed to be reacting to his touch. The more he worked them the faster he could feel his own heart beating, but at least he had more composure than Dick. One hand pathetically tried to stop Jason's while the other pressed against his chest. Jason caught Dick's wrist with his free hand and held it above Dick's head while kissing deeper, harder, tasting the blood from where he'd bitten earlier as they both gasped for breath. Before it could become too much, Jason pulled away and let them go. Dick lay beneath him, gasping for air and already overstimulated. It was a sight to behold and it only made Jason harder.

Jason sat upright and felt Dick touch his erect cock almost too gently. "Jay . . . Please. That's not . . . I mean that can't . . ."

"I want you to feel it alright, but there's no way I'm fucking you dry like this. That'd just hurt us both." Jason got up and opened a drawer under the bed. Dick's heart jumped into his throat when he heard metal clinking. "Oops. Some other time maybe. . ."

Dick sat up and felt the slight aching from the friction that had been there just a moment ago. "I hate to play the school boy romance card but maybe we should just stick to hands tonight?"

Jason shook his head and kept digging around. "No, I'd sooner fuck you raw than stick to . . . Hang on, what the hell did YOU do back in school?"

"You know that's not what I meant. Look, I still need to shower. Maybe we should just— The fuck is this?" Without warning, Jason had snapped a metal cuff onto one of Dick's wrists. "I don't think we're at the point where we need matching jewelry."

"Oh no. These are for you." Jason lunged over Dick and snapped another cuff onto his other wrist. "Mmm. Perfect fit. Makes me wonder if she made them for you in the first place."

"She?"

"Kori. Never met anyone—human or otherwise—quite as kinky as her, by the way. You really should have tapped that."

"Can I just say the talking about my ex is not really a turn on?"

"Obviously my sexual preferences lie a little . . ." Jason stared hungrily at Dick's erection and growled softly. ". . . elsewhere . . . But I'm still pretty sure Kori is the walking definition of a turn on. Anyways. I found lube."

Dick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "A little lubrication is not what's needed here. Look, this was . . . surprisingly fun. But I think it's best if we just call it."

Jason pressed a button on a small controller and suddenly Dick's arms moved against his will, pulling back until the metal cuffs slammed into the headboard. "Like I said. Kori's kinky. Also, she has a soft spot for me, so she gave me those and this bed as a little present. Those cuffs have three settings. For now, this one will do just fine." Jason got back between Dick's legs and suddenly the panic set in.

"H-hey! I didn't agree to this! Fuck! I was half expecting handcuffs, but this?"

"Oh please. I knew how to get out of cuffs long before I was stealing the bolts of the tires of the batmobile. If you couldn't do the same, I'd be disappointed." Dick pulled a knee up and kicked Jason straight in the solar plexus. "Fffffffuuuuuck you." Jason caught that leg by the ankle and gripped it dangerously tight. "I have no problem being rough with you, but I don't want to do anything serious. Do me a favor and don't make me break one of your acrobatic legs."

"You wouldn't dare."

Jason's grip tightened and Dick could feel his own bones shifting.

"Stop! Look, I won't kick you on purpose again, but this is more than I bargained for, okay? I'm WAY out of practice."

Jason let go of Dick's leg and scooted himself up so that his cock was resting snugly between Dick's legs. He then squeezed some lube onto one hand and proceeded to raise Dick's hips a little. Though still nervous, Dick did his best to relax as two fingers slid inside of him. "Ooohh, you really are out of practice. Nice and tight."

Dick arched his head back. If only one of his arms was free. But what would he use it for? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his asshole was not prepared to be stretched like this. "Jay I can't! Ah!"

"Deep breaths, Golden Boy. And try to loosen up a bit. It feels like you're trying to squeeze my fingers off." Jason carefully moved his hand, massaging Dick from the inside, coaxing his muscles in order to make the feeling just a bit more comfortable. Only after he felt Dick loosen up a bit did he very carefully spread his fingers. Once again Dick was moaning and groaning in a fit of pain and ecstasy. "That's a good Boy Wonder." Jason pushed his fingers in just a little bit deeper and suddenly felt Dick's heels slamming into the small of his back, holding him tightly in place. "Fuck! Okay! That a good spot for you then?" Dick couldn't even open his eyes. "You're really making it hard to be patient."

Jason kept working at it, spreading Dick's asshole as much as he felt was possible at the time before Dick up and came on his own abdomen.

"Oh no you didn't. From this? Seriously?" Jason took his hand out a little too quickly, making Dick yelp. "Okay. This is bad. I don't like that you went and finished without me." Jason picked the controller back up and pushed another button, releasing Dick's hands from the headboard. Dick's first instinct was to curl up and stroke himself in order to ride out his orgasm, but as soon as his hands came down Jason pushed another button and the cuffs proceeded to force his hands behind his back, locking them in place.

"Jay! Come on! Enough!"

"Oohhh no. This is a two-way trip. And I've been so focused on you that my big dick has been a little neglected. I won't undo the cuffs until he's hard again."

Dick struggled a bit, his own cock still hard enough to keep him frustrated. He sat up and glared a bit pathetically at Jason. "And how am I supposed to do that from this position?" Jason stepped off the bed and stood tall, holding his member up. "No. Come on."

"I'm waiting."

Dick scoffed but adjusted himself so that he was at eye level with the beastly thing. The girth was impressive, sure, but what was really frightening about it was the length. And now Dick knew that it only got bigger when it was hard. Mercifully Jason had exaggerated about the level of neglect as it was still at half mast, but still . . . "Jay this can't go—"

Jason grabbed Dick by the hair and forced himself into Dick's mouth. Dick put up resistance initially but calmed down when Jason's hand untangled from his head and stroked his cheek. "It's okay. Don't hurt yourself. Just suck. It's enough that it's you."

Dick could hardly believe that Jason was trying to be charming in this situation. He thought about saying something, but it was difficult to talk with his mouthful. And it was impossible to deny that, at this point, Dick felt a little empty. Jason had massaged his prostate enough to push him over, but he only craved more. He wanted those fingers back. Maybe if he complied Jason would stop using those stupid cuffs and just let him enjoy it.

With that in mind Dick awkwardly tried to suck Jason off. It became apparent quickly that it wasn't easy to move steadily with his hands behind his back. Jason held Dick's head with one hand and carefully guided him at a steady pace. At first Dick panicked as Jason's cock pushed against the back of his throat, but Jason was still gentle. He wasn't forcing it. He wasn't moving in too deep. And the more that Dick took him in his mouth the more eager he felt. Soon he knew he'd be rewarded. He wanted that reward. He wanted the freedom to hold Jason while enjoying those fingers again. He just had to get him off. Any time now.

Jason finally pushed Dick away and held his own cock. "Fuck me. You really got into that. Almost got me."

"Come on, Jay. Enough with the cuffs," Dick begged. "Please."

Jason, now looking a little bit drunk on the moment, pressed a button on the controller, releasing Dick's arms again. Dick quickly got up on his knees and threw himself at Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck and stealing another kiss. Jason pulled away from him quickly and scoffed. "Didn't really need to know what my own dick tastes like. Thanks for that." He pushed another button and this time the cuffs locked together with Dick's arms still around Jason's neck.

"Oh, come on. Enough of this."

Jason ducked out of Dick's embrace and pushed the acrobat down onto the bed, forcing him to roll onto this stomach. With his arms bound in front of him, Dick still had a hard time getting his bearings.

“Shit. Jay, I’m done messing around.”

Jason grabbed Dick’s waist and forced his hips up. Only then did Dick figure out what was going on.

“Jay? Come on. This can’t work.”

“Such a naysayer.” Eager as Jason was, being face to face with the famous ass was a humbling thing. “Babs would be so jealous right now.”

“What was that?”

“Just thinking about how much I want to take a bite out of this perfect ass.” Jason playfully bit one cheek and Dick squirmed.

“What is with people and my ass?”

“To be fair, I’m about to wreck it, so I should show it some appreciation first.”

“Jay this is NOT funny! This is too far! We’re not—Ai!”

Jason slapped the spot where he’d bitten and felt himself get a little too excited when Dick yelped. “Okay. Sorry Golden Boy.” He positioned himself at Dick’s entrance and slowly forced himself inside. “Fuck. Tight. Tight. Fuck!”

Dick could only whimper and try his hardest to relax. The deeper Jason got the harder it was to keep his sanity. Jason hit his good spot, but his cock was still going deeper. It felt impossible, but soon enough it was completely sheathed inside.

“Fuck yeah. You feel amazing.”

Dick couldn’t speak. It took a lot just to focus on breathing. He’d never felt so full. So on the verge of breaking. Were it not for the lube, there was no way this would be possible. Simply no—

Jason pulled out a little ways and Dick felt relief only for a second before he was filled yet again. A strange sound escaped Dick as Jason rammed his prostate. The sensation, both painful and incredible, was too much.

Jason took the strange moan as an invitation and picked up his pace a little. Even now Dick’s ass was tight. The pressure was amazing. Best feeling he’d had since he could remember. The more excited he got the faster his rhythm became. He gripped Dick’s cheeks tighter, pulling them further apart. Kneading them while plowing into him over and over, again and again. The tension built up until it was too much. At that moment, Jason came.

He couldn’t even think hard enough to pull out and wound up riding it out inside of Dick.

When he finally pulled out it took him a moment to calm down. He found the controller and turned off the cuffs. Dick pulled his hands apart and braced against the pillow. Jason kissed the redder ass cheek and let go of Dick’s waist, letting him collapse to the side, revealing a stain on the sheets no doubt from his own climax.

“That was amazing,” Jason rasped out, rubbing his sore member with satisfaction. “Be honest with me. This was NOT where you saw your night going.”

“Owwww.”

Jason laughed deep in his throat. “Sorry about that. I have a shower. Can you walk? You can use it first. I’ll freshen up the bed.”

“Oooowwwwwww.”

*****

Dick opened his eyes. Barely familiar surroundings. Barely familiar bed. That’s right. He had been hurt. He was recovering. He was . . . 

. . . strangely warm?

He tilted his head slightly and was face to face with Jason Todd. The loose cannon. The Red Hood.

Seeing Jason sleeping soundly, though, Dick couldn’t imagine the rage filled man he’d come to know.

He’d come to love.

“You’re going to be bad for my health.” He gently toughed Jason’s cheek and suddenly those pale blue eyes flew open a little too quickly and Jason gasped for air, scrambling to sit up. “Jay! Whoa! Take it easy!”

Jason clutched at his chest and curled up tightly, suddenly caught in a cold sweat.

This wasn’t entirely unfamiliar. He knew about Jason’s nightmares. What few nights he’d spent in a coma after the Joker went after the whole family forced him to stay at the mansion for recovery. Alfred had mentioned to Dick how tragic it was to hear Jason screaming in his endless sleep during that time.

Dick pressed a hand firmly against Jason’s back and spoke softly. “Jay. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re here with me. It’s going to be okay.”

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming himself. “Do me a favor and don’t . . . I don’t know. . . Wake up next to me? Is that weird?”

Dick smiled sleepily. “No spooning then?” He shifted in the bed and realized just how sore he was. “Well bad news. I don’t think I could even manage a walk of shame if I knew where the hell I was. If you want that, you can’t do what you did last night.”

Jason smiled, but he still looked a little shaken up. “Right. Sorry. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve slept that long since . . . Well probably Kori.” Dick punched his shoulder and they laughed.

Jason eventually laid down in Dick’s lap. “I hate you,” he said with his hypnotizing eyes blinking playfully.

Dick played with Jason’s recently cut hair and sighed. “I guess this makes it official.”

“If you change your relationship status on Facebook, I will shoot you.”

“No. Red heads are officially my type.”

*****************

GAG REEL!

-In which Jason’s trigger finger was too twitchy-

BANG! BANG! 

"Ha! That's what you get when you mess with—Jesus!"

BANG!

“Oohhhh, shit. I mean what’re the chances I’d know the creeper hiding in the dark alley in Gotham . . . I heard it, then I thought about it . . . Heh. This’ll be a fun conversation later. ‘Hey Bruce! Don’t mind me! Just here to change the Days-Without-a-Dead-Robin counter back to zero!’”

-In which Jason didn’t hit Grayson hard enough to knock him out-

Jason rolled his eyes. "You really are the Golden Boy aren't you?" One swift punch to the gut and . . .

. . . Dick was doubled over in more pain than before.

“Ooh. Ooh shit, that was supposed to go differently.”

“Fuuuuck. Whyyyyy?” Dick collapsed to his knees in pain.

“Well now I just feel bad. I mean I still can’t show you where I’m going to take you, so I’m just going to have to hit you again.”

“Whyyyyyy?”

“Don’t whine about it! You’re just going to make me feel worse!” Jason pulled back his crowbar and smiled awkwardly. “Don’t worry. This only hurts for a second I swear.”

SMACK!

-In which Jason held the knife at the wrong spot-

This was it. Dick knew exactly what he had to do. What he wanted to do. So he leaned forward and. . .

. . . Jason’s knife pushed right into his heart.

“Oh fuck! The hell was that?”

Dick could feel the life draining from his body as his face was only centimeters away from Jason’s. What a careless mistake. Jason didn’t really mean it, so why would he care where the knife was pressed? Dick couldn’t help but smile at his own stupidity. “Called your. . . bluff. . .”

Dick’s body quickly went limp and Jason was left sitting over his predecessor’s corpse in shock. “Well if you called my bluff then why the hell would you do that? Damnit.” He took out his burner phone and gave Tim a call.

[What did you do?]

“Hey! So everyone who’s accidentally killed a Robin today raise their hand!” Silence. “Is your hand raised? Cuuuuuz mine is.”


End file.
